


Breakfast

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	Breakfast

"Good morning, Rubes," Liv whispered in Ruby's ear. It was eight in the morning, but they had to be out the door by twelve. Liv had already taken a shower and gotten herself ready, so the real challenge was going to be Ruby.

She wasn't a morning person at all; but since they had a _really_ long night, Ruby was going to be a challenge 

"Liv, it's way too early to be cute, let me sleep for a little more." she groaned. 

"Get up, to take a shower and I'll make you your favorite breakfast," Liv said, kissing Ruby's cheek before getting up.

"You're lucky I can't resist your chocolate chip pancakes."


End file.
